Neverland
by wanweirdd
Summary: Wendy Darling is engaged. Not to the man she loves, but to a man her parents picked out for her. To avoid the arranged marriage and the thought of having to grow up, she decides to run away . . . with a boy named Peter. /Dark Romance


_**before we begin, I just want to say there will be many differences between this story and the t.v show, but just know that there will be similarity's too. also, I imagine Ella Purnell as Wendy. anyways enjoy! I own nothing!**_

* * *

_**London, 1906**_

The windows were icy with frost, despite the efforts of the coal fire to keep the chill at bay, the room was unable to dispel the fierce frost from skidding across the panes, leaving behind impossibly fragile design to delight those who actually looked.

Wendy Darling was one of the few, her slender fingers tracing the outline of the white covering the glass, the tips of her hands growing numb as she continued to follow the random pattern of ice crystals, the air leaving her lungs pluming white as it condensed in the cold air against the pane.

Her stunning, teary doe eyes closed softly as she moved to wrap her flannel shawl closer around her thin shoulders, a small sob wracking through her body as she tried to control her overwhelming emotions.

"_Wendy, my darling! Charles Martin has asked for your hand!"_

The young woman's heartbeat quickly picked up speed as she repeated the words of her mother over and over and over again inside her head – her stomach dropping as the shock drifted away and realization set in.

_Marriage . . . but, but I'm too young!_

And it was true, the young woman was only a few month shy of seventeen and had absolutely no desire what-so-ever to grow up. She was quite satisfied being a girl – the idea of being an adult and wife was an intimating feat, one that Wendy would rather not climb.

But her parents were firm in their belief that they were choosing the right thing. They felt they were doing their daughter a favor, sending her off to be with the rich and handsome doctor with the golden blonde locks and dazzling smile. Although he was twelve years her senior, they thought the age difference might help the youthful girl become the woman she could be.

They didn't see what Wendy saw though. Where they saw a tall, charming man – all Wendy saw was a boring and dull doctor with absolutely no sense of adventure. Charles Martin was truly the most tedious person Wendy had ever had the displeasure of meeting and the very thought of marrying the man sent a stream of despair running through her veins.

Opening her tear stained eyes, Wendy looked up at the cold night sky – her lips trembling as she whispered in her soft, delicate voice. "_I wish I would never grow up. I wish I was able to be my own person. I wish . . . I wish I was_ _free_." Her pale hands tightened against her chest as she wish over and over again for a life full of freedom and youth and play.

The clock chimed twelve o'clock, ringing though out the home and causing Wendy to jump in surprise. Her feet gracefully skipped over the icy wood floors as she jumped into bed, wrapping her large quilt over her body like a cocoon.

Her slim body shook silently with her quiet sobs, her dainty hand cover her mouth as she tried not to wake her family.

A rush of wariness fell over Wendy like an ocean's wave, causing her blotchy-red eyes to droop tiredly. Slowly, her body began to fall into a restless sleep to a place where she was young and free forever . . .

* * *

She awoke suddenly, her breath catching on a gasp, frigid air rushing in and making her breath plume white when she breathed out. While she lay wondering nervously what had woken her, the old clock in the bedroom's corner chimed, sounding loud and monstrous in her ears, each tick like the sound of a pistol shot. With her heart thumping against her ribs, Wendy lay listening to the sounds of her room, her ears straining for the slightest clue of what had woken her.

Turning slowly in her bed, Wendy lifted herself up on to her elbows and stared around the room. A cool breeze alerted her that the window stood open slightly, causing the curtains to dance about the walls like ghosts. The night light was no longer alight, the fire now a glowing bed of coals.

Wendy bit her plump lip nervously and snuggling deeper into her bed as she turned to -

"Oh my -!" Her horrified gasp was cut off by a large palm muffling her.

"_Shhhhh . . ._" Wendy watched in shock as the hand lifted from her face, gaze up as the person above her put a finger to his lips.

He looked to be a year or two older then herself, his body lean and rangy with long legs and arms, the limbs well rounded with fit muscles like he did a great deal of climbing or running. His head was topped with mess of brown hair that curled around his face and ears in a boyish tussle, the ends ragged as if cut with a blunt knife.

Wendy's eyes roamed up his thin torso and reached his face, her lips parting in a small gasp as she found herself mesmerized by a pair of the most beautiful, vibrant green eyes she had ever seen. Above the thickly lashed eyes were straight dark brows, one currently lifted almost to his shaggy hair line.

Her own delicate brows furrowed as she caught the boy's mischievous smile, one that seemed both sincere and mocking all at once; sending a riot of shivers down her pale spine.

"Hello," the boy whispered; his grin widening.

Wendy remained silent, forgetting how to speak.

"You want to leave here don't you? Runaway from it all?" The boy asked, his feet barley touching the icy floor as he gracefully moved away from her, across the room. "I can take you away," he paused. "Would you like that?"

"W-who, who are you?" Wendy finally managed to stutter, shock and confusion pulsing through her veins.

The boy raised his head and smiled. There was something fierce about the gesture, something that reminded Wendy of stories she'd read about lions in books, the way the big cats would raise their heads and sniff the air for prey. "I'm Peter, Peter Pan."

* * *

**_not sure how I feel about this but i'm hoping it'll get better! please, tell me what you think!_**


End file.
